


A guy walks into a bar in a tux...

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alec gets drunk, Bar, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, alec in a tux, alec sings, bar owner Magnus, meet cute, strangers to flirters to kissers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus is hanging out at his bar, The Hunter's Moon, when in slinks Alec all dressed to kill in a sexy tux! Some flirting ensues and a little bit of singing and this is just generally a 'meet-cute' in a bar!Enjoy!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: My one shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	A guy walks into a bar in a tux...

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a couple of pics on Twitter put together of Alec in a tux and Magnus in jeans and a shirt and this was born. It's not so sexy - just cute! Enjoy!

Magnus spotted him as soon as he entered the room. Partly because he was so attractive, partly because his clothing choice made him stand out. He slunk in, an air of mystery surrounding the crisp tuxedo jacket and blinding white shirt. It was pretty clear to Magnus that the mystery man had never been to the Hunter’s before, from the way he did a double take at the pair of horns hanging above the bar - an homage to the late, great Ragnor Fell. 

As Simon’s voice soared sweetly over the clinking of glasses and low level conversation, the man slumped against the bar and quickly downed whatever he had ordered, throat bobbing as he tilted his head, a peek of black ink peeping over his collar.

It piqued Magnus’ interest further, as he wondered if there might be more tattoos in other interesting places over his body. After all, he knew himself that one piece of art generally led to another, often in quick succession. His gaze strolled down muscular arms to check out fingers for the tell-tale sign of a ring or a circle of pale flesh where one had been, but there was nothing. Didn’t mean the man wasn’t taken though, or that he swung Magnus’ way - but he could hope!

He seemed relatively confident as he ordered another round and gulped it down, eyes wandering around the place, even locking on Magnus’ for a moment and giving him a long once over. It made Magnus regret the casual clothes he had chosen for the night. But when one owned a bar, you often had to quickly muck in with some aspect of the work, and he wouldn’t be seen dead in the cellars in anything he actually loved wearing. Just his luck he had removed the only fancy thing he had been wearing. Seeing the chiselled face turn away, he mourned his brocade jacket with the glittery gold trim, if only for the fact it would have made him stand out amongst the usual patrons band tees and slouchy or skinny jeans. 

But, the scrutiny he had just gone through made him think he might possibly have a chance, so Magnus headed for the bar as the other man downed yet another bolt of amber liquid. 

“Tough day?” he purred, fingers circling the rim of the man’s empty glass. 

Suddenly, hazel eyes bored into his own, a spark of challenge in them. “Why do you ask?” The voice was sinfully deep, a little curl of interest making it warm and inviting.

“You just have the look of a guy who’s been to hell and back,” Magnus replied, leaning into the man’ space, then reaching out a hand to tweak the sexy black bowtie he was sporting. “Gorgeous tux, a little much for this place though.” He indicated the sea of college students and regulars around them. “But seriously, I’m pretty good at spotting the signs, having been there myself. Need any advice from an old hand?”

The man also leaned in closer too, hand sliding along the bartop towards Magnus’, “You’re hardly old,” he said with a wink, moving in even more, “And you’re right, I’m definitely not having the best night, although maybe my luck just changed?”

Magnus smirked to himself at the man’s words, inching slightly closer. “So, you think I could be the start of something good then?” He asked, trying his luck. He watched the man’s shoulders lift as he straightened himself to his full height, then turned and gazed into Magnus’ eyes.

“Perhaps you could be…would certainly give my family a shock!”

“What, and your tattoos didn’t?” Magnus asked, reaching out a fingertip to brush it over the peek of ink he could see.

The man’s cheeks heated quickly, and then he became distracted as Simon yelled over the mic. Turning back to Magnus, he answered him, “Tattoos mean something in my family, so no, not so much of a shock. You seem really interesting, and I’d like to get to know you better, maybe buy you a drink? But first...There’s something I need to do.”

Magnus was startled, when, instead of moving even closer towards him, the man jerked back and span towards the stage where Simon’s band had just begun blasting out _Summer of 69_. 

“Yes!” The dark haired delight yelled, pumping his fist in the air, before he marched through the crowd to stand, gazing in adoration as Simon thrashed with his guitar. 

Magnus felt the snub keenly, turning to Maia who was stifling a laugh as she pretended to wipe the bar top for the forty-fourth time. “What?” he asked darkly, eyes straying back to where the handsome stranger was now attempting some kind of thrash of his own. It was bad. Really bad. And Magnus couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped his lips. 

“You laughed, Magnus! You laughed!” Maia exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder to pull his attention back to her. He twisted and gave her a sardonic smile.

“That didn’t happen, Maia. Otherwise we’re talking about you and Bat last week.”

She flinched a little but then gave him a smile and agreed, reaching for the empty glass the man had left behind. “Want one?”

“I could have something small, I suppose,” Magnus gave her a genuine grin, then turned back in time to see the dark haired man leap onto the stage alongside Simon and his band. “Did he just…?”

“Gotta love a man with confidence, Magnus!”

“I guess you’re right. I’m used to being that man though… if he’s genuinely interested, it would be nice to share that role for a while…A confident man can do wonders in the bedroom Maia,” He said, a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, I’m well aware, Magnus. Bat isn’t my first rodeo!” Then she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she turned to pour his martini.

On the stage, Simon seemed a little surprised at the newcomer, but took it in his stride, well used to playing College nights and getting all kinds of requests. “This is…” Simon turned to the man, then back to his mic, “Alec! He’s here to rock!” Around Magnus, the whole place yelled as one, and the band picked up the pace, launching into the familiar intro to _One week by The Barenaked Ladies_. 

As Maia slammed his drink on the bar, she leaned down and yelled, “Simon can’t do this one, he trips over the words!”

But as she did, Magnus was shocked as the stranger, Alec, grabbed the mic and launched into the lyrics, not tripping once at the rhythm. 

Almost thirty minutes, and six songs later, Simon and Alec were still getting down to the beat, trading songs back and forth. Alec’s bowtie was undone and loosely wrapped around his neck, top three buttons undone, displaying the prominent black ink clearly and a tantalising hint of chest hair. His jacket had been discarded and sleeves rolled up, which showed off more dark tattoos in swirling patterns.

Magnus had needed another drink after that reveal! There were a gaggle of women and men crowded around the stage area, all screaming their desire at the two men, who had begun to include some random rocking dance moves as they paced the stage. A particularly violent hip thrust from Alec, in his direction, had Magnus spraying a mouthful of liquor over the counter, to which, Maia merely tutted, a twinkle in her eye as she cleaned it up. 

On stage, Alec swallowed down his seventh glass of amber liquid (yes, Magnus had been counting - mostly because everytime he drank, Alec paused and locked eyes with him, before winking), chinking it against Simon’s pint. His movements were becoming more erratic. The man was clearly pissed.

Magnus was watching carefully for any signs that he might need help, not only so he could get his hands on those thick biceps he kept flexing all over the place. Mostly because it wasn’t good practise to have people injuring themselves while drunk in your bar. That kind of thing tended to bring the licensing committee by for a visit, and Magnus was not in the mood for Jace Herondale and his motley crew having their run of the place. 

With that in mind, he downed his last drink, then meandered towards the side of the stage, where Simon kept his spare guitars. Once there, he affected a casual pose, one arm on a spare amp, the other crossed over his waist as he leaned back and watched.

This close, he could see the beads of sweat on Alec’s forehead as well as the glistening drops that were pooling in the hollow of his throat. Magnus shivered as he imagined licking at those, tasting the sweetness of Alec’s sweat. 

This close, Magnus could make out that the swirl on Alec’s neck was very precise and clearly had meaning. There was a tiny ‘M’ beside it, that you could only see from nearby and it both intrigued and thrilled him to see his own initial inked onto this beautiful man. 

The tattoos on Alec’s arms had similar patterns, one with a ‘J’, one with an ‘I’. There was another ‘M’ in the crook of his elbow, a messy squiggle beside it that looked inked over. Magnus, his own arm double inked where Camille’s name had once resided, recognised it for what it was. He wondered if it was an old lover too as his own once was.

As he pondered Alec’s ink, the man himself switched off with Simon and reached for his empty glass. From his vantage point, Magnus could see slightly glassy eyes and a gentle sway to his demeanour and decided it was time to make him take a rest and drink some water. 

Ascending the steps, he strode onto the edge of the stage and called Alec’s name above the incessant pounding from the drum kit. Hearing him, Alec span around, but the drink, or his lack of coordination, had him wrong footed and he reached for Magnus, gripping his arms to steady himself.

“Sorry!” he yelled, clearly a little deafened by the music, “I tripped!” Then he let out a short giggle, clamping his hand over his mouth as though surprised.

“Time for some water, Alexander,” Magnus said, taking the chance to reach out and sweep the hair that had fallen into Alec’s eyes back off his forehead. The movement brought them closer together and had Alec holding him tighter in his embrace. 

Eyes locked and Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine. This man was too much!

Stepping back a little, aware that Alec was wholly drunk, he pulled him away from the main stage and down to the steps. As he did, Alec tripped again and he ended up with the equivalent of a human octopus wrapped around him, bodies flush and limbs gripping him for dear life. 

“Oops!” Alec giggled, breathing heavily in his ear, “I tripped and fell on an angel!”

“Not an angel,” Magnus shrugged, as he righted them and slid an arm around Alec’s shoulder, “Just Magnus.”

“Well, Just Magnus,” Alec repeated, mouth so close, Magnus could smell the liquor on his breath, “I think an arm around my waist would be much more helpful, I am taller than you after all.”

Then, to Magnus’s surprise, his arm was lifted from Alec’s neck and slotted snuggly around the man’s waist, Alec’s own warm hand covering it. Then a long, muscular arm was thrown around his shoulders, fingertips stroking his neck. “That’s better,” Alec said, lips grazing his neck this time. 

Magnus was astounded by the man’s continuing confidence despite the impressive performances on the stage; though perhaps it was the whiskey talking, he thought, as they headed through a throng of excited ‘fans’ towards the bar. Alec was very generous with his attentions towards the men and women clamouring for him to speak to them, but never let go of Magnus. Indeed it was like he squeezed him closer and held him more tightly. And Magnus wasn’t complaining, because, hey, who doesn’t want to be pressed against a hot guy?

As they made it to the bar, Maia greeted them, two ice cold glasses of water already sweating in front of their stools. As he released him, Magnus felt stubble graze his cheek, and began to feel hot and bothered himself. This man was hitting all his pressure points in such a short amount of time!

It was unfair the way that Alec gulped the water down, adam’s apple bouncing in his throat, mesmerizing Magnus. He was tempted to lean forward and nip it lightly. But he held himself back, aware of how drunk his companion was, just watching. 

“Thanks!” Alec gasped as he finished, plonking the glass back on the bar top with a clang. “I needed that.”

“You certainly did after all that incredible singing!” Magnus grinned, sliding onto a stool and spinning to face him.

“Ah,” Alec began, cheeks flushing lightly, “That was nothing. I just...I needed to let go!”

“Clearly!” Magnus replied, picking up the water glass and bringing it to his lips, pleased when Alec followed it with his eyes. As he drank, he watched Alec follow the movement of his mouth, quirking them up when he set the glass down and winking at the other man. 

The red on Alec’s cheeks deepened and he slid a little closer. “So, Just Magnus, the horns?” he asked, indicating them above, “Any insight?”

“Ah yes, they were Ragnor’s.” Magnus said, a smile that he had learnt to offer sliding into place, “An incredible man. Full of wonderful stories about amazing adventures.”

“And about you,” Maia chipped in, sliding another full glass over to Alec, “That one about you getting banned from Peru!”

“Enough about that Maia!” Magnus interrupted before she could say too much.

“Interesting…” Alec said, drawing out the ‘r’ in a very sexy way, as he watched Magnus, “But why horns?”

“Oh, he had a notion he was some kind of magician, or warlock, and he decided that he would have a mark to show it, so he always wore the horns! Customers loved it!” Magnus must have looked a little wistful, because suddenly a warm hand was covering his own and fingertips were running back and forth against his other arm.

“An amazing friend! With amazing stories!” Alec said, giving him a knowing look. 

“Yes, now tell me why you were wearing that damn sexy tuxedo tonight!” Magnus said, surprised when Alec pulled back from him, expression tightening. “Or...not,” he continued, holding up a placating hand.

“Yeah, better not,” Alec agreed, indicating for Maia to pour him another drink which he swiftly downed. 

“Okay, definitely not if it gets you drinking again…”

“Just complicated.” Alec agreed.

“Partner?” Magnus asked, voice hopeful that it wasn’t a partner.

“Oh, no!” Came the reply, and then a warm hand was back over his again, “Definitely not! I’m no cheat! My Father, I’m afraid.”

“Oh I definitely understand that one.” Magnus chuckled, heart hammering at Alec’s casual mention of not being a cheat. Maybe this was going somewhere after all?

The next twenty minutes were a blur as they drank and got to know one another, Alec’s hand rarely leaving Magnus’ own. Magnus had even rolled up one sleeve to show off the sleeping dragon he had etched into his bicep, and almost popped a boner when Alec had traced it’s scales with reverence. He had managed to slide his own fingers over Alec’s ink too, the tips of them raising gooseflesh over Alec’s skin.

But all good things must come to an end, and it was Simon and the band taking a break that drove them apart. 

Magnus ended up greeting old friends who had stormed the bar and who he owed free drinks from a recent dinner they had hosted at their restaurant, while Alec was swept into the band’s embrace. Their demands for him to join them again expressed vocally. 

But even while chattering away, Magnus kept an eye on Alec, often finding the other man looking right back at him. 

What he didn’t manage to keep an eye on, was his drinking. Maia had gone on break, and Raphael wasn’t the kind of barkeep to offer water or slow down the drinks, unless he was certain the guy or girl was beyond their limit. And Alec was a big guy who looked like he could hold his. 

But he clearly couldn’t, because when Magnus finally waved away his friends and made it back to him, he found him leaning on Simon, headed for horizontal.

“Magnus!” Simon exclaimed, causing Alec to attempt to lift his head, “This guy is awesome! He gotta come sing with us again! Right man?”

“Mag’us” Alec slurred as he saw him, eyes lighting up. “I’s gonna sing…”

“Only if you don’t get him so drunk he stumbles the words, eh, Simon?” Magnus asked, reaching out to pull Alec against him and shouldering his weight.

Simon looked chagrined as he watched the way Alec slumped over, “Oops! I’m really sorry, Magnus. He’s a big guy, I didn’t realise. He must be good at keeping it together.”

“Clearly not,” Magnus said, a little ice in his voice, which defrosted as he continued, “Size is not an indicator of how much you can drink, I’m sure I’ve taught you that before. And you Raphael!” he said, turning fiery eyes on his second best friend.

“The guy kept ordering, and he was clearly your guest. Who’m I to say no?”

Magnus turned his attention away from his friends and back to Alec, who was huffing out little snores against his shoulder. “Hey, pup, come on, gotta get you into a cab.”

“Pup?” Alec asked, adorably confused.

“What? It’s a cute nickname.”

“S’not. I’m more of a hunk…hulk..hulk!” Magnus adored the blush that creeped over Alec’s cheeks as he mixed up the words. 

“You definitely are. Both a hunk and a hulk, darling,” he drawled as he nudged his head against Alec’s, who giggled softly. “Now, I think you need to go home, hunk!”

“Home. ‘K. Need to get home. Which way?” Alec asked, sounding adorably confused. So Magnus grinned at Simon and Raphael and steered Alec through the crowd, the taller man wrapped against him.

When they made it outside, he led Alec to the taxi queue behind a pair of giggling young women who were throwing them glances the whole time. “You’re the singer?” One asked Alec, fluttering her eyelashes.

“I sang?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus, who tucked him in to him closer. 

“Yes darling, you sang!” Magnus grinned back, watching as the women deflated slightly as Alec slotted his head onto Magnus’ shoulder and tightened the arm he had around his waist, whole body turned into him, muttering, ‘I sang...sang...me?’

After a taxi whisked the girls away, they were alone on the street, so Magnus chanced to pull slightly away, which was rejected by Alec, who merely dragged him closer again. “Mmmm, I like your hugs. You give good hugs Mag’us. I gotta get you in bed for a hug like a teddy. Come be my ted?”

Magnus tried not to show the effect of Alec’s words as he pulled the taller man even closer, sliding hands over hard muscles and supporting his weight. He couldn’t help the shivers of pleasure as he imagined a simple night in Alec’s bed, just wrapped up in a duvet together. Nothing sexual would need to happen for him to feel so close to him.

As Alec snuggled into him, a taxi pulled up and rolled down it’s window. “Where to?” the cabbie asked

“Alexander, sweetie, where do you live?”

“Inst’tute,” Alec slurred.

Oh. Magnus thought. Well that explains a lot about the man. The Institute was well known in the area as the home of Robert Lightwood, a terrifying man who was a fierce lawyer and a hard taskmaster.

Aloud he said, “Okay, The Institute it is.” Then he opened the taxi door and gently pushed Alec into it. He was fine with him leaving now he knew who he was and could find a way to contact him again.

As he deposited Alec on the seat, he felt a tight grip on his wrist, “No! Come with me?” The look on his face was so adorable that Magnus couldn’t resist.

“Just to the door.” He said firmly, sliding in beside him, Alec snuggling straight into his side and sliding an arm over his stomach and around his waist. “The Institute please.”

As the taxi whipped them away, Alec slid even closer into Magnus, his hot breath on his neck almost a caress. It made Magnus long to lean in closer too, but he recognised that Alec was very drunk and he didn’t want to feel as if he were forcing himself on him. 

“Mag’us?” Alec asked after a little while, voice muffled in Magnus’ chest, “I liked tonight. I liked…” he paused, then lifted his head and looked Magnus directly in his eyes, “Liked singing. Liked feeling free...than’ you.” Then he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. For a second they stared at each other, both processing their actions.

But before either of them could react, the cabbie pulled the car to a halt and announced they had arrived….

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment or kudos, let me know if you liked it! :-) It's like someone buying you flowers!
> 
> I know...it's so open ended... but I decided not to rate it so no sex!


End file.
